


He Didn't Even Do Anything Wrong

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Friendship, Gen, save jongup, welcome to the traitor club jongup, you're breaking their hearts jongup, youngjae is a bit too happy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jongup regrets agreeing to this. Suddenly he understands how Youngjae felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request on my tumblr
> 
> tumbr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152944791525/
> 
> the request: fic on everyone blaming Jongup for anything that ever goes wrong for the foreseeable future. Coffee machine broke down? It's Jongup's fault. Late for practice? Jongup's fault. Voice crack on stage? Jongup's fault. Youngjae is cackling in a corner. Jongup is never acting again.

Jongup regrets. There’s a deep-seeded regret for ever going along with the idea of being the antagonist in their new MV. He’d seen what happened after one shot- Youngjae was _still_ getting jokes- how had he not seen this coming?

“The coffee machine is broken again?” Himchan frowned, voice monotone. “Jongup, I can’t believe you would betray us like this.”

“That thing always break though.”

 

“Junhong is late for practice? Jongup, what did you do?” Yongguk gasps, mock surprised.

“How is that my fault? He even warned you he’d be late!”

 

“My voice cracked on stage.” Daehyung whines, legitimately upset. It’s a second later that he laughs. “I must still be broken up over Jongup’s betrayal.”

“I- how- _why_.”

 

Jongup stares, waiting for Junhong to find something to (jokingly) blame him for. Junghong shrugs. “Uh… I ate too much yesterday?”

“I can’t believe I would do this.” Jongup sighs.

 

“So, I heard you’ve been being blamed for stuff lately.” Youngjae grins, rudely happy.

“I hate this.”

“Man, I have _no idea_  what it’s like, really.”

“Please…”

“The horror!” Youngjae can’t hold back his laughter. “Welcome to the traitor club.”

“I don’t want to be in your club.”

A pause. “JONGUP IS BREAKING MY HEART.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
